1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), and more particularly, the present invention relates to a PDP having a structure that minimizes regions that reduce a discharge space and brightness in a discharge cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
A PDP is a flat panel display device that displays desired numbers, letters, or graphics using visible light emitted from phosphor layers which are excited by ultraviolet rays generated during a gas discharge initiated by supplying a DC or AC voltage to a plurality of electrodes formed on a plurality of substrates after a discharge gas is sealed between the plurality of substrates.
Generally, Plasma Display Panels (PDPs) can be classified into Direct Current (DC) PDPs and Alternating Current (AC) PDPs according to the type of driving voltage supplied to discharge cells, i.e., according to their discharge type. PDPs can further be classified into face discharge PDPs and surface discharge PDPs according to the arrangement of their electrodes.
A conventional three-electrode surface discharge PDP includes: a first substrate, a second substrate facing the first substrate, sustain discharge electrode pairs each having an X electrode and a Y electrode formed on an inner surface of the first substrate, a first dielectric layer that buries the sustain discharge electrode pairs, a protective film layer formed on a surface of the first dielectric layer, a plurality of address electrodes formed on an inner surface of the second substrate in a direction crossing the sustain discharge electrode pairs, a second dielectric layer that buries the address electrodes, barrier ribs formed between the first and second substrates to define a plurality of discharge cells, and red, green, and blue phosphor layers formed in the discharge cells. A discharge gas is filled in a space formed by mating the first and second substrates to form discharge regions.
In the conventional three-electrode surface discharge PDP having the above structure, when an electrical signal is supplied to the address electrodes and the Y electrode, discharge cells for emitting light are selected, and electrical signals are alternately supplied to the X electrode and the Y electrode. Thus, a surface discharge is generated from a surface of the first substrate, and ultraviolet rays generated as a result of the surface discharge excite phosphor layers coated on the selected discharge cells. Accordingly, visible light is emitted from phosphor materials of the phosphor layers, and thus, a stationary or moving image can be displayed.
In the conventional three-electrode surface discharge PDP, the gas discharge in the discharge cells is generated by controlling a voltage supplied to the X electrode, the Y electrode, and the address electrodes, and as a result of the gas discharge, visible light is emitted.
Recently, research have been conducted on panel structures that can increase brightness by changing a discharge electrode structure and can increase discharge efficiency by increasing a discharge space.